


It’s not 1800 anymore

by 12Manurp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Manurp/pseuds/12Manurp
Summary: Ericka just doesn’t understand why Drac is such a good boy!
Relationships: Dracula/Ericka Van Helsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	It’s not 1800 anymore

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I tried to do my best.  
> Please read it with the Count’s voice ( it’s 100 times funnier)

They have been engaged for almost 2 month, everything has been wonderful, he is lovely all the time, always thinking in her needs, they share a room and the bed, hugging all day, but Ericka couldn’t understand why Dracula is not intimate with her yet, maybe he was nervous given that the last time he had sex was more than 100 years ago, maybe he was afraid to hurt her, or maybe the zing didn’t include sex…. But she was about to find out.

She got undressed and put on a rope, if this didn’t get him going she didn’t know what will, maybe she would have to ask what makes a vampire horny, maybe she was doing it wrong.  
Every night when he hugged her she always press her hips against him to trigger him, but nothing never happens, he just wish her sweet dreams and a kiss in the cheek, but she was ready to find out, she wasn’t sure if she should confront him in the bathroom or wait until he was done in the shower. 

“He won’t be able to scape in the bathroom, here he can easily fly away…. The bathroom it is!”

She comb her hair, adjust her rope and took a hand full of dirt from a plant in the balcony. She enter the bathroom, she closed the door and when she turned she saw him rapidly putting a towel on his hips.

“Ericka my love, let me just finish and the shower is all yours” he said that with a goofy smile on his face.

He was ready to exit the bathroom but she stood in the way.

“I’m not here to kick you out of the shower” 

“You need to talk?” 

“Nop”

“There is an emergency in the hotel?” 

“Nop”

“So tell me, my love, what is it?” 

“I’ve been thinking that maybe we should take a shower together” 

“Maybe tomorrow, as you can see I just took one” 

“it would be a shame” she grabbed the dirt and putted it on his chest “that you would have to take another one” and then she smiled 

With that last sentence Dracula opened his jaw and said nothing while Erika slowly approached him and place her hands on his chest, and with that movement he froze, she started by kissing him in the jaw, and then the neck, and down on his chest, avoiding the dirt, until a strong but gentle hand took her face and lift her 

“This is wrong” 

“You are right, we are not in the shower yet” she tried to push him but he didn’t move. 

“I mean, what’s happening is not right” 

She stoped trying to push him and looked at him directly in the eyes. 

“Why?, what’s wrong with me?” 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing, it has nothing to do with you” 

“Then…. What is it-?” 

“We are not marry” 

“I know that!, I just don’t see the problem, humans have basic needs, and one of them is getting fucked properly” 

“Well it is not correct, you have to be my wife, for me to have the right to touch you in that way” 

“Well… I’m giving you the permission, I mean is not 1800 anymore, what’s the worse thing that can happen, unless…” 

“Unless what?” 

“Unless you are afraid to be a disappointment for me, and once we are marry there won’t be a turning back” 

Drac made and angry face and raised and eyebrow “No no no… I am perfectly fine in that aspect, never had any complains” 

“Well… prove it” she smiled 

“I’m not falling in that trap” 

“Well I just know 3 things. First. You have dirt in your chest. Second, it is the 21st century, and third I’m ready for a shower” while she said all that she was losing the knot form the rope’s belt and throwing it in the floor, remaining completely naked 

“Come on Drac, you are a Man, you have needs and more importantly as you said you have no problems in that area, plus is not like you don’t like it, I can feel it in the morning while you hug me, in my back, and before I can do something you run to the bathroom” she opened the water flow, enter and signal the count to join her.

“I am respecting you” 

“ I want you to disrespect me” 

He saw her, took a deep breath, and he started feeling something in his towel moving, desperate to go out and introduce himself. 

“See!” Ericka said with enthusiasm in her voice

“Well all of the things you just mentioned are correct, maybe a small shower won’t hurt anyone”

“It won’t, I promise” 

She grabbed him by the arm and with a quick movement removed the towel, looking down and with a smile on her face “Now I see why you don’t have any complains, are all Rumanians this big, or is it just you my count?” 

“Waball diru doo doo” 

“Oooh not again drac” 

She turned him and put him directly in the cascade of water then grabbed some soap and started washing him in the chest with one and and her other hand had better plans, with a soapy hand she started to touch his dick very soft and gentle with long strokes, making him relax and now with an evil expression, she didn’t know if she should be afraid or very happy, then she put herself on her knees and when she was going to begin the count moved.

“What are you doing?” 

“What do you mean? No one has ever done this to you?”

“Well….. no” 

“I’m not going to hurt you, so just come here” 

“What is the name of this?” 

“This is a blowjob, part of the foreplay” 

“Foreplay….. what is that, in 1800, we just did It”

“Well not anymore, just come. You won’t regret it” 

With that and with the absolute thrust he has in her he moved again to the last position relax and looked down on how Ericka expertly put his dick on her mouth and suck, when she first did it he felt such an overwhelming emotion of pleasure that his knees trembled a little, that made Erika smile and suck it even harder, she could feel how he was growing even bigger inside her mouth, he tasted really nice, not like the others she had done this with. 

While she was sucking he count ask with a very trembling voice “So, this foreplay…. Is it apply in both ways” 

“I’m glad you ask, and given that you are ready for me, I’m going to teach you some things” 

She stood up and kissed him deeply, with some tongue, it felt weird with fangs but she had the feeling they are going to be very useful, then it was the Count who lead the way, he was going to show her why he bragged about the no complains thing.  
He started kissing her in the cheek, then the neck, while his hands gently massage her back and ass, he was kissing her right in the pulse where he could hear and smell all of that fresh blood, he gave her a small bite and Erika gasped a little in response, then he lift her and place her in a small shelf with his breast right in his face, while Erika put her fingers in his hair and motion him to continue.  
Drac pause a bit but then he continued with his explorations, she had beautiful breast, perfectly shaped and big with gorgeous pink nipples, he kissed one and then the other pausing and sucking and putting the tip in one of his fangs and bitting a little, he could see Erika with her eyes shut and bitting her lower lip. He started kissing her abdomen and she started gesture him to go even lower, which he happily did. 

“This is a very important part my love, you have to be very gentle to get me going, and I’m not easy to get going”

“I think I know how to do it, you showed me well” 

He began by making circular movements with his tongue in her clit, and kisses. Then he licked her labia bite it a little and sucked and licked, changing patterns and speed, and paying very good attention when Erika moaned louder, and after some time Ericka started to close her legs on his face and gesture him to stop, while she mumble some words in a language he didn’t understood, but he didn’t stop even when her legs where almost choking him, he knew she was about to come and she was going to do it on his mouth, that made him extremely horny. 

“Drac, please stop…. Oh my…”

But he didn’t, and then Erika release a loud moan, making the Count know he was done with that, he stood up and licked his lips and fangs and with a fast movement he took her and place her on his hips, entering in her, making her gasp and felling the contractions from her orgasm making him gasp in response.

“ooohhhh God, where are we going?” 

“To the bed”

“Do whatever you want with me” 

He just playfully smiled

Still inside her he closed the water and took her to bed, he gently place her in the bed where he started fuking her missionary style, with long and slow thrust kissing her breast, neck and lips. All he could think of is that he needed this deeply and missed it deeply too, and all Erika could think of was how big he was and how good this feels, now one has ever fuck her this way. 

He continued fucking her in that position until Ericka told him that she wanted to be on top, he lay down next to her and she sat on top, but before she putted him inside again she started rubbing herself with his hard dick and looking directly into his eyes, he had his mouth open and his eyebrows slightly up, she closed his mouth and with her free hand she putted his dick inside her again, slow and long movements, she was in pure extasis of pleasure with her hands on his chest nails leaving marks, the Count grabbed her and pulled her close to kiss her, hugged her and started going faster, he wasn’t there anymore, he was now an animal wanting to finish.  
Moaning and panting from pleasure, he grabbed her and put her in 4 and without losing time he enter her again and again and again, every time faster and harder, Ericka could not believe how good it was, she wasn’t sure if she have had bad partners her hole life or maybe Drac was too good, maybe it was because he was a Vampier, she wasn’t sure, but she was happy for being there.  
After what it seems like an eternity she was coming again for the third time and feeling that he came inside her, like a bomb, it was warm and nice, the he collapsed next to her and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. 

“I like you dimples” 

“What dimples?” 

“Those in your lower back” 

“Ummm thanks” she blushed 

“Who is in 1800 now?”

“Shut up and kiss me”  
They were interrupted by a knock in the door. 

“Dad! Are you ready yet, Frank and the guys have been waiting for you for hours” 

“Ummm…. Yes my little bat, I am ready” 

“So I will tell them that you are on your way” 

“Yes! Thank you!” 

They looked at each other and softly kissed

“I guess I have to go now” He stood up and with a quick movement he was fully dressed, that made Ericka laugh

“I wish I could do that” 

“Why?, you look so much better naked!” he turned, flew through the window and then he was gone

“No complains from me neither” She just laughed grabbed a pillow and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please! Let me know what you think in the comments, I would appreciate it a lot!


End file.
